Hollow Underground
by NeverMore34
Summary: With the trials of the Hollow games behind them, Adam, Mira, and Kai would go on to become best friends in the weeks to come. However, they are thrust into yet another adventure as they are trapped in the Underground. Now, follow them as they traverse the lands in their search to return home. Will contain massive spoilers for Netflix's The Hollows and Undertale.


Hollow Underground.

Not a Game Anymore.

A nauseous feeling festered in Adam's stomach as he came to the waking world, only amplified by the bright light above him that threatened to increase the earth-shattering power of the headache he was battling. It took every bit of willpower he had upon waking up to not projectile vomit his stomach contents as he rolled onto his side. He felt weak in the legs, almost as if they were numb mere seconds before he woke up, causing him to trip and tumble as he tried to stand up.

"What the…" He trailed off, examining his surroundings, an unexplainable feeling of déjà vu overcame him as he recognized the setting, he was in. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, the surprise of it all forcing him to let go of all the willpower he had keeping his nausea at bay, the bile in his stomach forcing its way up his throat and decorating the floor in green slime. He could hardly remember what he had for dinner, but he was sure that whatever it is couldn't have been what he threw up, and that concerned him.

But he had no time to think, hearing the sound of shuffling behind him. He turned around, ready to fight as the previous retching somehow restored his strength, only for him to relax as he realized the other two people in the room with him.

Mira was the first to rise, incapable of holding her bile any longer than necessary and letting it all out the moment she turned on her side. Kai fared much worse, vomiting while he was in his sleep and only waking up as some of it reached his ears.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! EWWW!" He shouted as he stood up quickly, trying to dig out the vomit from his ears as if it were a bug trying to reach his ears. "I'm never eating…" What started out as another poorly thought joke morphed into a trailing sentence as he realized something.

"I don't remember what I ate either." Adam confirmed his thoughts, helping Mira too her feet. "I don't remember much about yesterday." He said.

Mira and Kai nodded, trying to search their memory prior to blacking out only to come up blank. "What happened?" Was the only question worth asking.

Kai shrugged. "We probably just entered another game, no big deal." He said, which wouldn't be a wrong assumption as the place they had all woken up in was similar in design to the place they had woken up the last time. "Look: a typewriter," He pointed out. "All we have to do is write help and we can climb out of that vent." He said, pointing to said vent.

But Adam stopped him short, holding his shoulder firmly. "I don't think this is a game. Last time we didn't remember anything before we entered the game, not even our name, but I can still remember the week before." He started, bringing up a valid point. "We also didn't wake up in a castle or throw up too." He gestured to the interior of their holding cell and the vomit they had all thrown up minutes earlier.

"Castle?" Mira repeated his word with a sense of confusion. "What makes you think we're in a castle?" She questioned.

Adam, who had been caught off guard to by the question, gestured to the interior once more. "I mean look at it, it looks like one of those old day European castles." He explained his reasoning, walking up to a wall and pushing a brick, which collapsed at his touch. "Very old at that." He added, stepping back to avoid further breaking.

Mira and Kai shrugged. "So what'll we do?" Kai questioned.

Adam shrugged. "I don't really know, but for now, let's just write help and see what happens." He suggested.

Kai nodded, throwing himself in front of the typewriter and getting to work immediately. "Aha!" He shouted in triumph, writing the 4-letter word with total ease.

However, it seemed that 'help' was not the appropriate answer as all it did was send a blaring alarm through the castle. It was so loud that it was a miracle that the castle hadn't collapsed from the sound alone, the sheer power of it all causing all of their ears to bleed.

"Ugh, let's not try that again." Mira grumbled as she stumbled, still disorientated from the loud alarm.

But before anyone could get in another word, a large screen displaying the number '3' in large, green pixels showed on the screen. They all grew confused faces before grimacing, knowing full well what was happening.

"We only got three more shots at this, so let's choose wisely." Adam stated, earning a nod of agreement from his comrades.

Kai chuckled awkwardly, cleaning his ear out of the blood. "That is if the alarm doesn't kill us." He jestered before cracking his knuckles and wracking his brain over a possible answer.

*GRRROOWWL*

All thinking ceased as they all looked at each other, then the bars leading down the dark corridor. Without a second thought, Adam and Mira turned to Kai. "Hurry up!" They both urged in unison, getting into a defensive stance.

Kai, who was running out of ideas, wrote Adam's name onto the typewriter, which only made the 3 on the screen tick down to a 2. "Damn't!" He cursed, trying to think long and hard about his choices, coming up blank as the growling and pounding coming from the hallway was quite distracting. With a desperate plea, he wrote Mira's name on it, which obviously didn't work.

"Kai… anytime while we're alive would be great." Adam tried to make light of the situation, trying to lighten the mood for what was to come.

But Kai was at a lost for words, literally as he was gibbering an incoherent mess. Suddenly, Mira got an idea.

"Hey, maybe if this is like our last time, we have our powers." She brought up the experience from the last time they were stuck in an analogous situation. Her sudden remembrance of that time garnered her strange looks. "Meaning I can probably still talk with animals, meaning I can probably stop this thing from trying to maul us." Her suggestion was appealing, but before anyone could give it thought, the beast was pounding at the bars.

"KAI!" Adam shouted.

With no other words coming to mind, Kai printed his name onto the typewriter only for the 1 to turn to a 0. For a while, nothing happened, which relieved everyone. Until the sounds of old-time mechanics began to sing and the bars began to lower.

Without even thinking, Mira stood with her arms wide and shouted: "STOP! WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Her demands fell on deaf ears, however, as this lion with a scorpion tail and bat wings swung its large paw at her, the force of the blow sending her flying into the wall with a resounding thud.

Adam and Kai were frozen for while she did seem alive, she was far from conscious. They watched in horror as this beast approached their downed friend, no doubt preparing for a devastating blow.

"NO!" 

Suddenly, Adam was in front of the beast, delivering a powerful blow to the jaw. The punch had been so powerful that it sent the beast flying. It hit the wall with a resounding thud, but no powerful had the attack been, it seemed the damage dealt was a bare minimum as the beast rose once more.

Without thinking, Adam pounced on the beast and began beating the life out of the Manticore, every blow feeling like a bomb exploding on the monster's face. It wouldn't be long before the only movement was Adam's pounding as the beast succumbed to the wounds and died.

"Adam… I think that's enough." He said, putting a comforting hand on the troubled teen's shoulder. "I don't think it's getting up." He assured.

Adam could only blink as he recovered from the adrenaline rush, heaving with every breathe as he regained what he lost in his blind rage. "I guess that solves the question if we have our superpowers." He half-joked, both knowing that if he hadn't retained the super strength from that Hollow game, then they'd all be dead.

Kai nodded before turning to Mira's side, checking to see if she was still alive. "She's good." He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling her breath and with no noticeable wounds from the attack. "But we shouldn't stay here, who knows what else is waiting down here." He suggested.

As much as he disliked the idea, Adam couldn't dispute it. He thought over what would be the best course of action, before coming up with a plan. "I'll scout this place while you keep Mira company until she wakes up or I come back." He explained what he intended to do.

Knowing it was the best option they had, Kai nodded in agreement, taking his place next to the unconscious girl.

With that settled, Adam took a deep breath and ventured into the darkness beyond the bars/


End file.
